don_bluth_animation_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Banana Splits/Credits
Here are the credits for the film, The Banana Splits. Opening Logos Opening Credits Disney Fox Searchlight Pictures Fox Searchlight Feature Animation Regency Enterprises present an Don Bluth Feature Animation/Fox Animation Studios Aardman Animations/Centropolis Entertainment Chernin Entertainment/Valhalla Motion Pictures production a film by Oliver Stone Robert Emmerich Don Bluth Gary Goldman Closing Credits Don Bluth Feature Animation & Fox Animation Studios Crew Screenplay Development & Pre-Production by New York City, New York and A Division of Don Bluth Feature Animation Phoenix, Arizona Additional Sequences Directed by Timothy Burgard Rob Renzetti Bob Jaques David Silverman Pete Michels John Trabbic Assistant Sequence Directors Peter Avanzino Raymie Muzquiz Bryan Francis Mark Kirkland Ralph Sosa Additional Story Material by Walt Dohrn and Jon Vitti Additional Screenplay Material by Jonathan Aibel Glenn Berger and Conrad Vernon Story Storyboard Leads Danelle Davenport Hamish Grieve Ennio Torresan Peter Ramsey Storyboard Artists Bryan Andrews Rejean Bourdages Sherm Cohen Caroline Cruikshank Jed Diffenderfer Kurt Dumas James Fujii Kathleen T. Good Rodolphe Guenoden Nora Johnson Jorgen Klubien Todd Kurosawa Angelo Libutti Ted Mathot Ken Morrissey Mark O'Hare Jeff Pidgeon Dan Povenmire Christian Roman Frans Vischer Kelly Asbury Bob Camp Greg Colton Bob Davies Don Dougherty Mark Ervin Tricia Garcia Sharon Graham Colin Heck Yoshiaki Kawajiri Robert Koo Phil Langone David Lux Johane Matte Clayton McKenzie Morrow Shawn Palmer Jason Plapp John Puglisi Mitch Schauer Simon Wells Jeff Biancalana Jim Capobianco Josh Cooley Darren Denlinger Derek Drymon David Feiss Eric Goldberg Lucas Gray Tim Hodge Craig Kellman David Krentz Larry Leker Lauren MacMullan Paul McEvoy Thomas A. Nelson Bob Persichetti Dominic Polcino Eric Ramsey Gary Trousdale Anthony Zierhut Additional Storyboard Artists Brad Ableson Ben Balisteri Cody Cameron Lorna Cook Mark Dindal Rick Farmiloe David Fulp Dan Haskett Barry Johnson Chuck Klein Brandon Kruse Matthew Luhn Uli Meyer Moroni Jay Oliva Raymond S. Persi Shane Prigmore Darrell Rooney Bruce W. Smith Marty Warner Didier Ah-Koon James Baxter Louie del Carmen Joel Crawford Walt Dohrn Will Finn Andy Gaskill Brian Hogan Maggie Kang Eric Koenig Nancy Kruse Steve Markowski Ken Mitchroney Kevin O'Brien Simon Otto John Pomeroy John Rice Stephen Sandoval Brett Varon Darren Webb Chris Appelhans Andy Bialk Crystal Chesney David G. Derrick Jr. Russ Edmonds Edmund Fong Ed Gombert Jakob Hjort Jensen Seth Kearsley Mark Koetsier Jenny Lerew William Mata Zac Moncrief Ryan O'Loughlin Tom Owens Robert Porter Bill Riling Peter Shin Conrad Vernon Chris Williams Assistant Storyboard Artists Martin Archer Shaun Cashman Miyuki Hoshikawa Carson Kugler Steve Lowtwait Caleb Meurer James Purdum Ted Seko Orlando Baeza Zeus Cervas Brian Iles Grant Lee Caesar Martinez Cindy Banks Morrow Ed Roberts Cyndi Tang Aldin Baroza Jonathan Gebhart Kelly James Jay Lender Heather Martinez Kenji Ono Chris Robertson Adam Van Wyk Storyboard Clean-up Artists Corey Barnes Rick Del Carmen Won Ki Cho Louis Gallegos Miyuki Hoshikawa John Mathot Jeremy Robinson Jeff Stewart Dominic Bianchi Oreste Canestrelli Dave Cunningham Alex Gatsis Benjamin Lane Eric Moxcey Ira Sherak Joe Vaux Ron Brewer Bev Chapman Sarah Frost John Holmquist Greg Lovell Matthew Nastuk Pablo Solis Niki Hyun Yang Storyboard Consultants Gary Janetti David Silverman Daniel Palladino Jon Vitti Mike Reiss Wellesley Wild Editorial Associate Editors Jessica Ambinder-Rojas Joe Monteleone Jennifer Dolce Marcus Taylor C.K. Horness Joe Thygesen Additional Editors John Pomeroy David Ian Salter John Venzon Additional Associate Editors William Caparella Darren T. Holmes Anna Solorio Additional Assistant Editors Travis Dultz Vic Sharma Lawrence Gan David Teller Michael Hugh O'Donnell Alexander Wu Visual Development Character Designers Chris Appelhans Sylvain Deboissy Carter Goodrich Jakob Hjort Jensen Ryan O'Loughlin Shane Prigmore Shannon Tindle James Baxter Peter de Seve Carlos Grangel Timothy Lamb Simon Otto Jean-Francois Rey Andy Bialk Eric Goldberg Dan Haskett Nico Marlet Meg Park Tony Siruno Frans Vischer Additional Character Designers Ben Balisteri Devin Crane Tony Fucile Minkyu Lee Teddy Newton Thomas Perkins Genndy Tartakovsky Michael Cedeno Nick Edwards Steven Clay Hunter Borja Montoro Cavero Takao Noguchi Bob Scott Eric Clark Will Finn Claudia V. Keene Joe Moshier Sergio Pablos Bruce W. Smith James Woods Lead Prop Designers John Krause Chuck Puntuvatana Prop Designers Andrew Burrell Charles Ragins David Lee Jefferson Weekley Kevin Moore Tara Whitaker Additional Prop Designers Bev Chapman Norm Ryang Thaddeus Paul Couldron Brad Sherman Nick Edwards Marty Warner Lead Background Designers Alex Dilts Hugh MacDonald Lance Wilder Background Designers John Berman Paul Castro Edgar Duncan Samuel Ho Young Kim Debbie Peterson Charles Ragins Christopher Tsirgiotis Lynna Blankenship Andy Chen Phil Hayes Trevor Johnson Maria Mariotti Mike Pettengill Rene Vega Gerald Clifford Rey Chris Bolden Daniel Chiu Jabu Henderson T.J. Kim Kevin Moore Javier Pineda Justin Thompson Ian Wilcox Additional Background Designers Galina Budkin Namsuk Cho Gary Eggleston Nathan Fowkes Mike Inman Tia Kratter Nollan Obena Joe Vaux Edgar Carlos Richard Daskas Dee Farnsworth Michel Gagné Arlan Jewell Alex Lee Colin Stimpson Chad Woods Ruben Chavez Randol Eagles Dan Fausett Rodeo Gravo Bill Kaufmann Mary Nash Miles Thompson Raymond Zibach Visual Development Lead Jim Martin Visual Development Artists Chris Aguirre Betsy Bauer Jayee Borcar Richard Daskas Todd Gibbs Ruben Hickman Mike Inman Ronald A. Kurniawan Dominique R. Louis Phillip Phillipson James Schauf Armand Serrano Pierre-Olivier Vincent Michael Yamada Sunny Apinchapong Andy Bialk Pascal Campion Guillaume Fesquet Dennis Greco Michael Humphries Samantha Kallis Paul Lasaine Sam Michlap Danielle Powers Jason William Scheier J. Michael Spooner Zhaoping Wei Felix Yoon Chris Appelhans Max Boas Richie Chavez Natalie Franscioni-Karp Kory Heinzen Won Sul Hyun Bill Kaufmann Edward Li Jason Norton Griselda S. Lemay Christian Schellewald Paul Tuo Tsui Nate Wragg Carlos Zaragoza Additional Visual Development Artists James Baxter Geefwee Boedoe Ruben Chavez Peter de Seve Nathan Fowkes Dei Gaztelumendi Eric Goldberg Cynthia Ignacio Christophe Lautrette Peter Maynez Ruben Perez Simon Rodgers Vy Trinh Frans Vischer Rune Bennnicke Christopher Brock Akiko Crawford Don Dougherty Goro Fujita Jean Gillmore Tianyi Han Ravinder Kundi Stevie Lewis Emil Mitev Shane Prigmore Stan Seo Kristina Vardazaryan Margaret Wuller Vlad Bina Scott Caple Andreas Deja Arthur Fong Andrew Gaskill Derek Gogol Rustam Hasanov Timothy Lamb Johane Matte Brandon Oldenberg Alexandre Puvilland Rachel Tiep-Daniels Joe Vaux Vahe Yefremian Visual Development Consultants Kendal Cronkhite Rick Heinrichs Jeff Turley Don Bluth Digital Animation & Fox Animation Studios Crew Special Visual Effects and CGI Animation by A Division of Don Bluth Feature Animation New York City, New York and A Division of Don Bluth Feature Animation Phoenix, Arizona Motion Capture Department Motion Capture Control Technicians Abhijeet Ghosh Wan-Chun Alex Ma Charles Pottier Lightstage Facial Scanning Paul Debevec Abhijeet Ghosh Wan-Chun Alex Ma Motion Editorial Lead Motion Editors Bassim Haddad Tom Holzinger Senior Motion Editors Hans Butler Luisma Lavin Peredo Jonathon Tyler Jacob Luamanuvae-Su'a Motion Editors Jeffrey Baker Rod Fransham Mark L. Holmes Ki-Hyun Kim Nicholas Richter Benjamin Brenneur Johan Fröjd Malik Jayawardena Mattias Lindkvist Chrystia Siolkowsky Gavin Williams Mario de Dios Barbero Sergio A. Gonzalez Sigtor Kildal Simon Quach Ileana Strahovskiadi Lead Facial Motion Editors Teresa Barsall Goran Milic Eteuati Tema Ellen Rappenecker Facial Motion Editors Clare Ashton Jade Lorier Nando Santana Malino Suzuki Tamara Bogdanovic Chris Moss Adam Smith Corey Dimond Ellen Rappenecker Ileana Stravoskiadi Eteuati Tema Assistant Facial Motion Editors Johnny Chan Chloe McLean Rachel Hydes Emily Pearce Eteuati Tema David Luke Paul Seyb Motion Tracking Motion Tracking Leads Daniel Camp Amy Taylor Joshua Hutchins Steven Ilous David Velarde Motion Trackers Sarah Back Daniel Camp Xou Fang Dartayous Hunter Oded Kassirer Matthew O'Callaghan Andre Petrossian Jason Rush Bill Beemer Kevin Carney Nishira Fitzgerald Josh Hutchins Mark Lipsmeyer Joshua Ochoa Andrew Rose J.R. Salazar Alon Zaslavsky David Bennett Kurt Dufresne Jasun Giles Michael Juarez Lennon Montejo Stephen Olsen Matthew Rubin Amy Taylor Motion Integration Supervising Lead Brian Doman Motion Integration Leads Andrea Donnelly John Meehan Ronald Fischer Michael Mumbauer Corey Turner Robert MacKenzie David Stripinis Motion Integrators David Bennett Paul Cech Andrea Donnelly Jack Geckler Don Johnson Danie Lupovici Sarah Mattes Michael Mumbauer J.R. Salazar Kevin Schooler Trey Stokes Kevin Wang Thomas Bland Pierre Chastain Aaron Erimez Charles Ghislandi Josh Labrot Robert MacKenzie John Meehan Joshua Ochoa Neil Lim Sang Chad Schoonover Christina Swing Sandra Warren Von Williams Scott Bogoniewski Kevin Cushing Ronald Fischer Kevin Henson Eric Lalumiere Kevin Mahorney Klee Miller David Peng Julien Sarmiento Thomas Shin Emi Tahira David Washburn Characters Modeling Modeling Lead Benoit Joubert Modeling Artists Rémi Bachmann Solena Frehel Milena Macula Floriane Deal Mickael Goyee Mare Razfindralambo Denis Duchesnay Manon Lazzari Florent Thuilliette Rigging Rigging Leads Jerome Caperan Thomas Guittonneau William Austin Lee Rigging Artists Vincent Bayoux Remy Dereux Andrew Ritchie Margaux Lanusse Cazale Ryan English Niels Roscher Ahmed Shehata Gregory Console Robin Lavigne Valentin Sabin Shading Shading Lead David Munier Shading Artists Byron Bashforth Masha Ellsworth Manuel Kraemer Emma Merrell Trent Crow Stefan Gronsky Junyi Ling George Nguyen Alex Seiden Sarah Fowler Delumn Thomas Jordan Daniel McCoy Brandon Onstott Surfacing Surfacing Leads Claire Collange Muriel Mantri Surfacing Artists Swati Laxman Adam Nadia Essid Mélina Milcent Suneel B. Sutar Gabrielle Cheneau Mickael Goyee Quentin Peyssonneaux R. Vaithi Vincent Duponchel Tanina Matola Gilles Roman Ajinkya S. Vartak Cloth Cloth Leads Emron Grover Christine Waggoner Cloth Artists Donald Fong Tristan Ikuta Sonoko Konishi Edward Robbins Chris Griffin Fran Kalal David Lally Laura Hainke Tiffany Erickson Klohn Carmen Ngai Edgar Rodriguez Grooming Grooming Leads Byron Bashforth Romain Carlier Lena Petrovic Grooming Artists Beth Albright Aaron Conover Ben Porter Christopher Bolwyn Jimmy Laplaige Michael Todd Bill Zahn Jacob Brooks Loick Oleszak Chuck Waite Grooming Rigging Artist Mukesh Patil Sets & Props Modeling Modeling Artists Manuel Alligne Maud Biscay Jun Han Cho Antoine Giuliani Stephen W. King William (Billy) Perry Christopher Sanchez Brian Tindall Corentin Bachelet Patrick Chereau Fabien Dufour Anne-Sophie Griveau Michaël Moreno Phat Phuong Dani Sukiennik Michael Todd Kévin Baudelle Brian Christian Luc Giraud Sangwoo Hong Mathieu Paggi Dale Ruffolo Maxime Terray Philippe Zozor Rigging Rigging Lead John Bunt Rigging Artists Andgel Andre Rida Simmou Jérôme Jourdain Rémy Meillat Jim Su Shading Lead Shading Artist Ben Jordan Shading Artists David Batte Stephen King Keith Olenick Marc Cooper Ana Gabriela Lacaze Colin Hayes Thompson Andy Whittock Patrick Guenette Meg McWhinney Erin Tomson Surfacing Surfacing Leads Manivannan Madhesan Jayaprakash P.J. Surfacing Artists Manuel Alligne Ashish B. Bhosle Célestin Casetta Yannick Emeneya Francesca Guarino Livia Macon Sumit K. Mohanty Surendran Narayanan Nihar Sutar Sylvain Amblard Sébastien Buisson Julia Ceschino Nadia Essid Justine Landau Rashmi Mahadevan Jatin Nair Titouan Perrot Vivien Testard Dorothée Avgerides Florence Cabezon Caroline Collinot Michael Foggea Eric Lautard Alexander Modolo Vivek N. Nair Francisco Rodriguez Dhanashree V. Vaidya Layout & Set Dressing Head of Layout Gil Zimmerman Lead Layout Artists Paul Arion Patrick Lin Lisa Suzuki Senior Layout Artist Eric Gambini Layout Artists Robert Anderson John Clark Sungyeon Joh Sukwon Park Yun Shin John Bunt Jon Gourley Bernard Lizon Andrew Ritchie Jeffrey Burt Julie Holmes Marcie Matsui Mark Sanford Sylvia Wong Character Animation Lead Key Animators Svend Gregori Kuniko Yano Key Animators Yoshiaki Kawajiri Martin Oliver Toshihiko Masuda Norio Matsumoto Tadayoshi Yamamuro Supervising Animators Kyle Balda Bob Cokinn Bill Diaz Eric Goldberg Glen Keane Nik Ranieri James Baxter Donnachada Daly Tony Fucile Anthony Hodgson Duncan Marjoribanks Jack Reed Frans Vischer Tim Cheung Andreas Deja Mark Henn Raman Hui John Pomeroy Bruce W. Smith Lead Animators Tom Bancroft Alessandro Carloni Bert Klein Tony Bancroft Paul Chung Trey Thomas Darlie Brewster Anthony de Rosa Frans Vischer Senior Animator Uli Meyer Animators Tim Allen Cinzia Angelini Tom Bancroft Richard Bazley Rune Bennicke Aaron Blaise Geefwee Boedoe Darrin Butts Alessandro Carloni Michael Cedeno Sandro Cleuzo Nick Craven Bob Davies Lou Dellarosa Ken Duncan Lauren Faust Raul Garcia Emile Ghorayeb Antony Gray Teddy Hall Randy Haycock Martin P. Hopkins James Hull Jeffrey Joe Cathy Jones Richard Sanguoon Kim Jennifer Cardon Klein Brad Kuha Eric Lessard James Lopez Mario J. Menjivar Jean Morel Julie Nelson Kevin O'Hara Gilda Palinginis Pierre Perifel Philip Pignotti David Pritchard William Recinos Carlos M. Rosas Kevan Shorey Bruce W. Smith Michael Swofford Roger Vizard Stevan Wahl Robert Weaver Matt Williames Anthony Ho Wong Manuel Almela Dale Baer Tony Bancroft Jared Beckstrand Jeremy Bernstein Travis Blaise Rejean Bourdages Susan Campbell Randy Cartwright Crystal Chesney Stephane Coedel Caroline Cruikshank Michelle Dean Anthony DeRosa Russ Edmonds Raffaella Filipponi Tom Gately Steven Pierre Gordon Rodolphe Guenoden David Hancock Mark Henn Richard Hoppe Ron Husband Brooke Johnson Clay Kaytis Sang-Jim Kim Mark Koetsier Dave Kupczyk Fabio Lignini Teresa Martin Marc Mitchell Philip Morris Paul Newberry Joe Oh Ralph Palmer Gary J. Perkovac John Pomeroy Mark Pudleiner Jean-Francois Rey William Salazar Len Simon Marc Smith Yoshimichi Tamura Dan Wagner Danny Wawrzaszek Andreas Wessel-Therhorn Dougg Williams Phil Young Kathy Zielinski Line Korsgaard Andersen James Baker Anne-Marie Bardwell Linda Bel Nev Bezaire Julien Bocabeille David Burgess Wayne Carlisi Roberto Casale Jerry Yu Ching Lorna Cook Cassidy Curtis Andreas Deja Robert Espanto Domingo Rick Farmiloe Tony Fucile Bill Georgiou Mael Gourmelen Joe Haider Dan Haskett T. Daniel Hofstedt Steve Horrocks Jay Jackson Jeff Johnson Morgan Kelly Bert Klein Doug Krohn Alex Kupershmidt Nikolai Lockertsen Steve Mason Frank Molieri Ken Morrissey Mike Nguyen Jamie Oliff Irene Parkins Scott T. Petersen Robb Pratt Nik Ranieri Tom Roth Chris Sauve Tom Sito Sean Springer Oliver Thomas Chris Wahl Bill Waldman Larry White Theresa Wiseman David A. Zaboski Animation Checkers William Bemiller Annamarie Costa George "Bingo" Ferguson Janette Hulett Dan C. Larsen Denise M. Mitchell Justin Schultz Jan Browning Carroll Eristhee Chuck Gefre Karl Jacobs Esther H. Lee Jan Naylor Edwin Shortess Richard T. Sullivan Susan Burke Gina Evans Glenn Higa Louie C. Jhocson Chuck Martin Helen O'Flynn Pat Sito Character Effects Character Effects Leads Kishore Singh Michael L. Stein Character Effects Artists Kori Amacker Danny Breeze Amandine Claude Barbara Ellison Stephen Heidelberg Sean Ryan McEwan Steve Sauers Andrew Anderson Chris Browne Rachel Criscolo Patrick Gray Janice Lew Nandan Avinash Phansalkar Sneha Shukla Will Anielewicz Daniel Camp Michelle Dean Christian Hinz Jeff Martin Jenna Renard Dright Wrightsell Character Effects Senior Technical Director Sagar Rathod Character Effects Technical Directors Jeffrey Kember Zack Weiler Michael Levine Adrian Pinder D'Lun Wong Crowds Crowds Artists Michael Lorenzen Justin R. Rotolo Jane Yen Gia Sadhwani Crowds Technical Director James Thornton Simulation Visual Effects Visual Effects Designer Michel Gagné Lead Visual Effects Artist Dave Fothergill Visual Effects Artists David Bossert Alex Gatsis Jonathan Laborde Raphael Letertre Mike Mangan Ali Ries Irene Smirnova Patrick David Adam Howard Philippe Langlois Desiree Lunsford Paul Norris Scott Santoro Jason Stovall Dan Turner Steven Fahey Kevin Kutchaver Christine Leclerc David Lipton Shinichi Rembutsu Mikaël Damant-Sirois Bill Taylor Lead Visual Effects Animator Dave Rand Visual Effects Animators Sean Applegate Bob Bennett Allen Blyth John Dillon Michel Gagné Kathleen Quaife-Hodge Tom Hush Joseph J. Lawson Susanna Luck Rosanna Lyons James Mansfield Rodd Miller Masa Oshiro Mary Sheridan Lee Stringer José A. Garcia Villameriel John Allan Armstrong Elizabeth Bechtold Brent Boggs Ty Elliot Noe Garcia Al Holter Michael Cadwallader Jones Hock Lian-Law Dan Lund John MacFarlane Mauro Maressa Mark Myer Philip Pignotti Van Shirvanian Jeff Topping Marko Barrows John Bermudes Felipe Cerdán Dee Farnsworth Christian Hatfield Jeff Howard Cynthia N. Knizek David Lee David Lyons Matthew Maners David Mildenberger Kevin O'Neil David Pritchard Bob Simmons Phillip Vigil Stephen Wood Lighting Lead Lighting Artists Balazs Kiss Paul Oakley Charlie Winter Lighting Artists Brian Bell Christopher Lee Fowler Philippe Langlois Christian Cunningham Irit Hod Luke Martorelli Ryan Duhaime Timothy Hoffman Jong Yuk Compositing Compositing Leads Jan Adamczyk Sam Cole Ari Rubenstein Aaron Barclay Bill Georgiou Shervin Shoghian Kevin Bell Anuj Patil Claire Williams Compositing Artists Paul Arion Ross Blocher Nicholas DeMartino George "Bingo" Ferguson Brad Gayo Ed Hawkins Louie C. Jhocson Ethan Metzger Helen O'Flynn Michael Ralla Norbert Ruf Rick Shick Jeffrey Shroyer Doug Tiano Patrick Bergeron Dennis Bonnell Chris Doll Andreas Frickinger Ami Goff Jim Hillin Dan C. Larsen Beth S. Morris Jason Oshman Scott Rossman Michelle A. Sammartino Edwin S. Shortess Tamara Stone Karen Watson Steve Wright Torien Blackwolf Stephane Coedel Darrin Drew Ben Funk Brendan Harris Robert Holder Nikolai Lockertsen Rick Moser Jason Plapp Eric Roth Dave Scarpitti Colin Sittig Catherine Tate Thorsten Wolf Rendering Rendering Artists Christian Emond Corey Mayne Christine Waggoner Rendering Technical Director Jennifer Becker Render Wranglers Julie Schmalzried-Barrett Kate Cronin Jennifer K. Tidwell Tim Jones Matte Painting Matte Painting Leads Philippe Langlois Nikolai Lockertsen Wei Zheng Eric Mattson Matte Painting Artists Eric Chauvin Tony Rudolph Nicolas Cloutier Robert Scifo Bojan Zoric Caroleen Green Eric Urquhart WETA Digital Ltd. Crew Special Visual Effects and CGI Animation by Wellington, New Zealand Senior Visual Effects Supervisor Joe Letteri Visual Effects Supervisors Dan Lemmon Wayne Stables Guy Williams Stephen Rosenbaum Richard Taylor Eric Saindon R. Christopher White Erik Winquist Senior Production Managers Clare Burgess Kevin L. Sherwood Annette Wullems CG Supervisors Shadi Almassizadeh Eric Fernandes Sebastian Marino Alessandro Mozzato Thrain Shadbolt Simon Clutterbuck Graeme Demmocks Matthias Menz Sergei Nevshupov Roger Shortt Mark Tait Dan Cox Allen Hemberger Keith F. Miller Mike Perry Kevin Andrew Smith Modeling Lead Modelers Florian Fernandez James Ogle Roja Huchez Pascal Raimbault Paul Jenness Rainer Zoettl Senior Modelers Jung Min Chang Cajun Hylton Simon Cheung Niklas Preston John Stevenson-Galvin Nicholas Gaul Richard Raimbault Modelers Matt Bullock Djordje Cakovan Leslie Chan Matt Fitzgerald Yasmin Khudari Eung Ho Lo Andreas Maaninka James Moore Andreas Tandy Nehls Jose Samson Justin Steel Shannon Thomas Phil Van Der Reyden James Willingham III Kurt Butler Cedric Enriquez Canlas Andrei Coval Makiko Handa Brook Kievit Thomas Lo Maurizio Memoli Bo Mosley Niklas Preston Sam Sharplin Matteo Stirati Pär Tingström Robert Vignone Nicholas Wilson Pablo Ángeles Zuman Hamza Butt Adrian Chan Nathan Farquhar Cajun Hylton Sun Jin Lee Ruth-Anne Loveridge Kaori Miyazawa Daniel Goncalves Moy Jay Renner Gershom Sissing Matsune Suzuki Michael Todd Andreja Vuckovic Clare Woodford-Robinson Lead Facial Modeler Gustav Ahren Senior Facial Modelers Gustav Ahren Jinwoo Lee Peter Syomka Facial Modelers Gustav Ahren Ramahan Faulk Yasmin Khudari Alessandro Bonora Mark Haenga Maurizio Memoli Matteo Stirati Andrei Coval Roja Huchez Howard Sly Creatures Lead Creature Technical Directors Julian Butler Matthew Muntean Glen Christie Lonnie Kraatz Eric Tang Senior Creature Technical Directors Christine Arboit John Homer Felix Balbas Jens Schwarz Aaron Holly David Short Creature Technical Directors Marco Barbati Adam Cobabe James Gambell Radford Hurn Jon Lemmon Peter Megow Sunny Teich René Van De Poel Vincent Yan Lorenzo Basurto Johann Francois Coetzee Eduardo Graña Gios Johnston Laura Lumpuy Nicolas Christopher Daniel Meyer Malcolm Thomas-Gustave Marco Vidaurre Rufus Blow David Feuillatre Nick Hamilton Lonnie Kraatz Oleg Magrisso Ron E.J. Miller Eli Tucker Roger Wong Matthias Zeller Texturing Lead Texture Artists David Abbott Bradford Decaussin Keven Norris Jessica Cowley Lina Toy Line Hum Ula Rademeyer Michael Cox Po Yuen Kenny Lam Hillary Yeo Tze Ann Senior Texture Artists Georgy Arevshatov Myriam Catrin Lina Toy Line Hum Raine Reen Christopher Welch Mia Askew Bradford Decaussin Mel James Anne Ritter Piotr Fox Wysocki Kathleen Beeler Nikki Hayley-Hughes Ben Nightingale Masaya Suzuki Hillary Yeo Tze Ann Texture Artists Raine Anderson Elisabeth Arko Kathleen Beeler David Brunette Alison Farmer Garcia Carro Nikki Hayley-Hughes Gareth J. Jensen Po Yuen Kenny Lam Torbjörn Olsson Grace Stephens Nataliya Tsyganok Jasmine Wong Jane Apthorp Robert Baldwin Jennifer Bloomfield Samuel Doyle James Furlong Danny Geurtsen Ngoc Heng Byung Gun Jung Zoe Lord David Owen Shar Stewart Kara Vandeleur Piotr Fox Wysocki Georgy Arevshatov Ned Barraud Katreena Erin Bowell Ryan Duncan Lauren Manuel Belinda Griffiths Richard Hopkins Laure Lacroix Ben Nightingale Justine Sagar Petra Steuben Sarah E. Wilson Mark Young Texture Pipeline Technical Directors John William Harnagel Collin Maxfield Parrish Adam Shelton Layout Lead Layout Technical Directors Shweta Bhatnagar Barbara Busch Olaf Skjenna William Dwelly Senior Layout Technical Directors Shweta Bhatnagar Olaf Skjenna Scott Eade Mark Pullyblank Jacob Stephens Layout Technical Directors Ryan Arcus Shaun Friedberg Debbie Langford Sarath Madhavan George Edward Oliver, Jr. Vidya Raman Adam Slater Shweta Bhatnagar Peter Godden Simon Legrand Simon Millanta Rob Ormond Jennifer Scheer Jonas Sperl Rob Zohrab Glen Bramley Martin Grözinger Ruth-Anne Loveridge Christopher Mills Stephen Painter Olaf Skjenna Wayne Traudt Assistant Layout TDs Jacob Barrow Craig D. Clarke Teresa L. Hooper Michael John Briden James Dee Jeremy McKenzie Garrett Winters Evan Christie Rachel E. Herbert John McMechan Animation Lead Animators Daniel Barrett Jan Philip Cramer Sarath Madhavan Alexander Burt Ben Forster Michael Cozens Robyn Luckham Matthew Riordan Senior Animators Michael Aerni Graham Binding Scott Dace Kevin Estey Victor Huang Greg Lewis Eric Reynolds Jason Snyman Paul Story Elisabeth Arko Andrew Calder Tom Del Campo Oliver Exmundo Todd Labonte Jee Young Park Matthew Riordan John Sore Dennis Yoo Alvise Avati Nick Craven Richard Dexter Aaron Gilman Shahar Levavi Mark Pullyblank Jalil Sadool Mike Stevens Daniel Zettl Animators Michael Aerni Djordje Cakovan Simeon Duncombe Toby Michael Haruno Anthony McIndoe Jonathan Paquin Stephan Remstedt Andrew Silke Danny Testani Elisabeth Arko Peter Chen Austin Eddy Marchand Jooste Robert Macintosh Mark Pullyblank Jance Rubinchik Mark Stanger Lindsay Thompson Daniel Zettl James Bennett Gerald Clevy Neil Glasbey Patrick Kalyn Sarath Madhavan Brett Purmal Ben Sanders Timothy Stevenson James Willingham III Senior Animation Technical Directors Shaun Friedberg Keith Lackey Animation Technical Directors Juan Antonio Amblés Taylor J. Carrasco Orlando Meunier Derrick Auyoung Shaun Friedberg Lori Smallwood Regina Paula Cachuela Jeremy Hollobon Taisuke Tanimura Technical Direction Lead Technical Directors David Basalla Alex Hessler Jeremy Pickett Thelvin Tico Cabezas Changeui Im Frank Anthony Sabia, Jr. Mark Gee Jean Matthews Alan Woods Assistant Technical Directors Kate Adams Bryn Bayliss Paula Bell Andrew D.W. Brown Alessandro Costa James Doyle Jeremy Fort Oliver Ferguson Jaimee Godinet Matthew Hicks Alexandra Lanzensberger Jim Longhurst Greg McKinley Hitesh Kumar Mehra Greg Notzelman Eddy Purnomo Kieran Smith Xiao Tian Ed Wilkie Rebecca Asquith Hamish Beachman Dudley Birch Yi-Hsuan Kent Chiu Nathan Dawson Kenneth Garcia Deepak Gupta Julie Holmes Chet Leavai Daniel Lynch Daisuke Maki Daniel Meighan Johnny Parsons Timothy Scollard Rosalind Stratton Riaan Underwood Simon Baker Brittany Bell Helen Blake Andrea Christie Tim Douglas Nikolas Filer Alessandro Gobbetti Yoshihiro Harimoto Chris Husson Seong Kyun Lee Keith MacGowan Richard Mason Nikora Ngaropo Sam Prebble Cam Barrett Smith Andrew R.E. Taylor Chris Walker Fraser John Wilkinson Lighting Lead Lighting Artist Frank Dürschinger Lighting Artists Corey Bedwell André Braithwaite Frank Anthony Sabia, Jr. Additional Lighting Artist Eric Fernandes Lead Lighting Technical Directors Phil Barrenger Mark Gee Balazs Kiss Jane O'Callaghan Frank Dürschinger Chris George Miae Kang Nick Epstein Alex Hessler Hiroaki Muramoto Gaku Tada Senior Lighting Technical Directors Sandip Kalsy Ryan Leasher Daniele Tosti Lighting Technical Directors Adel Abada Tony Alexander Mark Barber Corey Bedwell Brian Blasiak Matthew T. Bouchard Loren Brookes Robert Byrne Jeff Capogreco Rhys Clapcott Graham Cristie Tamir Sammy Diab Curtis Edwards Steve Evans Robert A.D. Frick François Gendron Brian Goodwin Jason Hannen-Williams Sam Hodge Katherine Hurst Nathan Johnson Michael Kennedy Susie May Kleis Phillip Leonhardt Mingzhi Victor Lin Brett McConnell Jean Matthews Luke Millar Alessandro Mozzato Marcell Nagy Mark Norrie Geoff Pedder Olivier Pinol Saul Reid Dylan Robinson Alessandro Saponi Daniel Smith Rainer Stolle Raqi Syed Olivier Van Zeveren Tim Ward Joyce Young Johan Aberg Romain Arnoux David Basalla Hamish Bell Jorge Bobadilla, Jr. André Braithwaite Simon Brown Ben Campbell Tim Catchpole Roberto Clochiatti Alexia Cui Marco Di Lucca Samuel Edwards Jason Fleming Jason Galeon Kenneth C. Gimpelson Nick Grace Niles Heckman Daniel Hornick Changeui Im Amanda Johnstone Steven Anthony Khoury Manfred Kraemer Lance Lones Kimberley Liptrap Daniel Macarin Christoph Matthiesen Richard John Moore Daryl Munton Serena Rainbow Naramore Greg Notzelman Nicolas Petit Arun Ram-Mohan Arkadiusz Rekita Alan Rosenfeld B. Durant Schoon Frederic Soumagnas Prapanch Swamy Peter Szewczyk Dan Wade Malcolm Wright Fabio Zangla Imran Ahmed Michael Baltazar Kelly Bechtle-Woods Hitesh Bharadia Albert Bonnefous Jessica Braun Dhyana Brummel Keanan Cantrell Amy Christensen Peter Connelly Joanna Davison Colin Doncaster Hassan El Youbi Nicola Fontana Stefan Galleithner Marnie Goodman Anne Hall Gg Heitmann Nickie Huai Myles Elliott Jackson Samson Kao Adam King Donna Lanasa Jake Lee Chishan Liu Aron Makkai Gagan Mehta Giuseppe Motta Alfred Mürrle Jennifer Nona Helen Paul Jeremy Pickett Pavani Rao John Roberts-Cox Ai Saimoto Michael Slater Bill Spradlin Jonathan S. Swartz Ben Thompson Sean Noel Walker Chris Young Mohand Zennadi Shader Writing Lead Shader Writers Mathias Larserud Raphael Matto Shader Writers Marc Cooper Dmitri Krasnokoutski Michael O'Neill Amir Shachar Robert Shrider Rémi Fontan Nic Marrison Hunter Parks Glen Sharah Holger Spill Jedrzej Wojtowicz Nikolay Gabchenko Raphael Matto Oleksiy Puzikov Toshi Shiozawa Andrew Whittock Effects Lead Effects Artists Chris George Allen Hemberger Francois Sugny Senior Effects Technical Directors Sam Bui Zachary Franks Sandip Kalsy Heribert Raab Mark Davies Christian Hipp Jason Lazaroff Chris Edwards Radford Hurn Alex Nowotny Olivier Soares Effects Technical Directors Mariano Blanc Jayandera Danappal Pierre Grage Ayako Kuroda Garry Runke Dhyana Brummel Rahul Deshprabhu Martin Halle Ronnie Menahem Kawaldeep Singh Andreas Vrhovsek David Caeiro Cebrian Will Elsdale Florian Hu John A. Patterson Francois Sugny Assistant Effects Technical Director John A. Patterson Water Technical Directors Robert Marshall Cheatham Eric Grimenstein Luis Pages Rahul Deshprabhu Marcus Nordenstam Heribert Raab Diego Trazzi Tim Ebling Anton Ognyev Julia Retson Massive Department Compositing Lead Compositors Norman Cates Timothy Hey David Houghton Williams Steve McGillen Mark Richardson Paul Conway Matt Holland Ben Morgan David Phillips Karim Sahai Caterina Schiffers Areito Echevarria Robin Hollander Steve McGee Paul Redican Christoph Salzmann Senior Compositors Colin Alway Saki Mitchell Simon Jung Cameron Smith Michael Lanzensberger Charles Tait Compositors Holly Acton David Brunette Ean Carr Steve Cronin Brett Dix Ed Hawkins Rich McBride Salima Needham Sergio Ayrosa Julian Bryant Scott Chambers Peter Demarest Erich Eder Kory Martin Juul Alberto Montañés Torbjörn Olsson Mark Van Den Bergen Niki Bern Sonia Calvert Gemma Cooper Gareth Dinneen Geoff Hadfield Michael Lanzensberger Darren A. Mosher Giuseppe Tagliavini Matte Painting Matte Painters Heather Abels Lyse Back Belinda Griffiths Belinda Allen Federico Bozzano Michael Lloyd Kristi Valk Jean-Luc Azzis Adam J. Ely Nicole Mather Paint & Rotoscope Lead Paint & Rotoscope Artists Christine Feistl Troy Ramsey Brad Selkirk Senior Paint & Rotoscope Artists Adam Bradley Paul Everitt Seth F. Miller Tim Cheng Christine Feistl Troy Ramsey Phil Van Der Reyden Jim Croasdale Danny Jones Brad Selkirk Paint & Rotoscope Artists Tim Cheng Seth F. Miller Paul Everitt Danny Jones Troy Ramsey Editorial Assistant VFX Editors Ben Hatton James Meikle Brett Skinner Camera On-set Surveyors Stan Alley Adam Harriman Ewa Szczepaniak Felix Pomeranz Senior Camera Technical Directors Sergei Koudriautsev Wolfgang Niedermeier Alex Kramer Stephan Remstedt Albrecht Steinmetz Matt Mueller Michael Sarkis Camera Technical Directors Oliver Askew Luc Longin Erik Bierens Kade Ramsey Lars Kramer Marzena Zareba Production Sequence Production Managers Aaron Cowan Frank MacFarlane Erin Horton Paddy Kelly Janet Sharpe Sequence Production Coordinators Malcolm Angell David Hampton Sarah Wilson Jennifer Loughnan Production Coordinators Sam Buys Peti Nohotima Helen Clare Jessica Ponte N'Cee Van Heerden Marcus Goodwin Jennah Rasmussen Production Assistants Seb Bast Georgina Lovering Tom Greene Charlotte Laney Poppy Sinclair-Lockhart Motion Capture Department Motion Capture Control Technicians Abhijeet Ghosh Wan-Chun Alex Ma Charles Pottier Lightstage Facial Scanning Paul Debevec Motion Editorial Senior Motion Editors Hans Butler Luisma Lavin Peredo Jonathon Tyler Jacob Luamanuvae-Su'a Motion Editors Jeffrey Baker Rod Fransham Mark L. Holmes Ki-Hyun Kim Nicholas Richter Benjamin Brenneur Johan Fröjd Malik Jayawardena Mattias Lindkvist Chrystia Siolkowsky Gavin Williams Mario de Dios Barbero Sergio A. Gonzalez Sigtor Kildal Simon Quach Ileana Strahovskiadi Lead Facial Motion Editors Teresa Barsall Goran Milic Eteuati Tema Ellen Rappenecker Facial Motion Editors Clare Ashton Jade Lorier Nando Santana Malino Suzuki Tamara Bogdanovic Chris Moss Adam Smith Corey Dimond Ellen Rappenecker Ileana Stravoskiadi Eteuati Tema Assistant Facial Motion Editors Johnny Chan Chloe McLean Rachel Hydes Emily Pearce Eteuati Tema David Luke Paul Seyb Software Development & Engineering Senior Software Developers & Engineers Richard Addison-Wood Alasdair Coull Peter Hillman Oliver Castle Liana Fleming Philip Hunter Shane Cooper Jack Greasley Anastasio G. Rodriguez Software Developers & Engineers Kevin Atkinson Jack Elder Daniel Lond Jade Mansueto Jacopo Pantaleoni Paolo Emilio Selva Michael Tandecki Antoine Bouthors Jon Hertzig Wendy Lloyd Carla Morris Paul-George H. Roberts Kim Slattery Pravin Bhat Susan Howard Boon Hean Low Kiyoyuki Nakagaki Marcus Schoo Eric Soulvie Xiao Xian Render I/O & Data Resource Film Scanning & Recording Technicians Daniel Ashton David Hampton Stephen Roucher Support Services Production Support Team Jo Harvell Yadana Saw Charlotte Loughnane Chloe Elise Reilly Natasha Turner WETA Digital Facilities Facility Team Trent B.P. Baker Raymond Clarke Michael Harden William Jones Craig Daniel Mildenhall Craig Rattray Michael Takarangi Amy Brodie Warner Emery Chloe Holbrook Jenny Kess Sasha Mohelnitzky Penelope Scott Kate Trafford Alexander Wregg Kimberly Brown Sally Ford Claire N. James Virginie Lin Darren A. Mosher Tom Southall Wiki Waitai Information Technology Data/Render Wranglers Stephen Allison Richard McKenzie Abhishek Pandian Layne Small Kris Bieringa Renton McNeill Rob Sclater Stephen Smart Samuel J. Duncan Filippo Paganoni Navinsk Brett Wilkins Information Systems Svend Andersen Timothy Pick Glenn Anderson Thomas Prebble Peter James McGrattan Jennifer Schoo System Engineering & Administration Andrew Atkinson Paul Gunn Tristan McMahon Matthew Provost Chris Winter Luke Chamberlain Ben Hall Brendan Murray Chris Reece Rebs Guarina René Kuys Tim Nicholas Bill Ryder Elliott Young Technical Support Leads Malcolm Aitchison Jason Grindlay John Young Andrew Lambert Technical Support Laurent Alibo Reece Geraghty Nick Long Hamish Charleson René Kuys John Nugent, Jr. Kenneth Wells James Dinsdale David Leach Benjamin Orange Production Engineers Sindharmawan Bachtiar Rebs Guarina Snowy Leo Aaron Morton Jason Cheung Teijo Holzer Donal McMullan Noah Gift Dave Kujawski Simon Morley John Van Leeuwen Centropolis Effects Crew Special Visual Effects and CGI Animation by Walt Disney Animation Studios Crew Special Visual Effects and CGI Animation by Burbank, California Modeling Modeling Leads Jon Krummel Chad Stubblefield Modeling Artists Shaun Absher Sean Aspinall Dylan Ekren Suzan Kim Irene Matar Liza Rhea Hana Starr Chris Anderson Charles Cunningham-Scott Sergi Caballer Garcia Luis Labrador Zachary Rhys Petroc Chika Saito Vidya Vinnakota Alena Wooten Virgilio John Aquino Minh Duong Kevin Hudson Brandon Lawless Eric Provan Samy Segura Punn Wiantrakoon Rigging Rigging Lead David J. Suroviec Rigging Artists Bret B. Bays Garrett Eves Iker J. De Los Mozos Gregory Smith Glen Claybrook Joy Jeanine Johnson Michael Anthony Navarro Jennifer Downs John Kahwaty Matt Schiller Michael W. Stieber Simulation Simulation Lead Marc Thyng Simulation Artists Johann Francois Coetzee Avneet Kaur Ian Krebs-Smith Mary E. Twohig Christopher Evart Si-Hyung Kim Hubert Leo Richard M. van Cleave Xinmin Zhao Frank Hanner Kate Kirby-O'Connell Timmy Tompkins Keith Wilson Texturing and Look Development Texturing and Look Development Leads Colin Eckart Michelle Lee Robinson Texturing and Look Development Artists Tyler C. Bolyard Ramya Chidanand Jack Fulmer Konrad N. Lightner Jared Reisweber Jennifer Stratton Ian Butterfield Rich Fallat Jay V. Jackson Vicky Yutzu Lin Mitchell Snary Lance Summers Jose Velasquez Sara Virginia Cembalisty Joshua Fry Chelsea Lavertu Eric S. McLean Pamela S. Spertus Dylan Vanwormer Layout Layout Leads Joaquin Baldwin Rob Dressel Nathan Detroit Warner Terry Moews Layout Artists Allen Blaisdell Daniel Hu Matt Lee Chris McKane Lindsey St. Pierre Kendra Vander Vliet Darrin Butts Tyler Kupferer Pascale Lepage-André Rick Moore Jean-Christophe Poulain Juan E. Hernandez Kevin Lee Nicholas Manfredi Andi Isao Nakasone Merrick R. Rustia David Wainstain Layout Modeling Artist Jérémie Mamo Layout Animators Dan Edwards Troy Griffin Nicholas Manfredi Isaak Fernandez Joseph Jones Merick Rustia Jahkeeli Garnett Thomas Leavitt Aaron Weldon Layout Finaling Artists Gina Bradley Tamara Kersavage Michael Guttman Todd LaPlante Michael Talarico Celeste Joanette Andi Nakasone Animation Animation Leads Eamonn Butler Jason Figliozzi Dave Hardin Senior Animators Chris Derochie Aram Lakhotia Animators Alberto Abril Valentin Amador Diaz Doug Bennett David Burgess Shawn Clark Patrick Danaher Riannon Delanoy Daniel Edwards Tim Everitt Andrew Ford Jorge Garcia Adam Green Kim Hazel Joseph Holmark Leif Jeffers Jackie Koehler Kevin MacLean Kelly McClanahan Dave Mullins Zach Parrish Reece Porter Svetla Radivoeva Chad Sellers Joshua Slice Rastko Stefanovic Vitor Vilela Greg Whittaker Nara Youn Abraham Aguilar Sean Aspinall Tony Bonilla Tony Chau Christopher Cordingley Pedro Daniel Garcia Brent Dienst Jeffrey Engel Andrew Feliciano Michael Franceschi Minor Gaytan Jennifer Hager Jason Herschaft Brent Homman Shant Jordan Amy Lawson Smeed Boris Maras Brian Menz Allen Ostergar Daniel Peixe Nicolas Prothais Joel Reid Jason Shulman Tony Smeed Philip To Malerie Walters Jeff Williams David Alexander Bob Baxter Paul Buckley Youngjae Choi Brian D. Scott Maret Davletshin Adam Dotson Nathan Engelhardt Chadd Ferron Jacob Frey Brendan Gottlieb Justin Hammond Ryan Hobbiebrunken Mike Inman Mack Kablan Andrew Lawson Sven Martin Matthew Meyer Ivan Oviedo Malcon Pierce Mitja Rabar Jorge Ruiz Benson Shum Alexander Snow Wayne Unten Justin Weber John Wong Ron Zorman Assistant Animators Michelle Lee Robinson Henry Sato Effects Effects Leads David Hutchins Michael Kaschalk Cezar Valazquez Dale Mayeda Effects Animators Aaron C. Adams Eric W. Araujo Brent Boggs Dong Joo Byun Paul Carman Joel Einhorn Paul J. Franklin Stuart D. Gordon Christopher Hendryx Sam Klock Yorie Kumalasari James DeV. Mansfield Alex Moaveni Jihyun Nam Mike Navarro Nordin Rahhali Andrea Scibetta Rattanin Sirinaruemarn Alexey Stomakhin Le Joyce Tong Cong Wang Mir Ali Robert Bennett Katherine Bouglai Chris Carignan Stephen Chitwood Jesse Erickson Ben Frost Michael Hall John Karner Bill Konersman Chantal LeBlanc Mauro Maressa Tim Molinder Hiroaki Narita Hendrik Panz Erin Ramos Brian Silva Karen Smith Kee Nam Suong Scott Townsend Jun Watanabe Xiao Zhang Justin Andrews Dimitri Berberov Marc Bryant Deborah Carlson Sean C. Cunningham Benjamin Fiske Allen Gersten Christian A. Hatfield Seunghyuk Kim John Kosnik Shu Liu Aaron James McComas Peter DeMund Daniel Naulin Blair Pierpont Toby Abraham Rosen Nathaniel Sims Joon Taik Song Marie Tollec Zubin Wadia Thom Wickes Lighting Lighting Leads Paula Goldstein Alessandro Jacomini Jennifer Yu Jorge Obregon Senior Lighting Artist Justin Hammond Lighting Artists Brian Adams Sung Joon Bae Alexandre Cazals Cheryl Davis Joshua Fry Kevin Hudson Hans-Jörg E. Keim Ross Krothe Benjamin Lishka Kevin McDonald Cristian G. Moras James Newland Winston Quitasol Eric Roth Ashley Souza Gabriel Xavier White Ayman Akoshali Jeffrey Benedict Jeff Chung Ryan Deyoung Jeff Gipson Mike Inman Holly Kim-Angel Roger Lee James Lojo Eric S. McLean Chris Nabholz Steve Null Olun Riley Amol Sathe Lance Summers Elizabeth Willy Joan Kim Anastas Corey Butler Gregory Culp Kaori Doi Richard Gouge Iva Itchevska-Brain Kevin Dahl Koneval Diana Jiang Levangie Angela McBride Robert L. Miles Derek Nelson Ellen Poon Sean Rivet Mark Siegel Ka Yaw Tan Alina Zepeda Technical Direction Lead Technical Directors Nicholas Burkard Matt Steele Technical Directors Brett Achorn Stella Hsin-Huei Cheng Sara Drakeley Jonathan F. Garcia Shaila Haque Jessica R. Jamieson Norman Moses Joseph Justin Kern Thaddeus P. Miller Krista Murphy Sean Palmer Jeff Sadler Nadim Sinno Fabrice Ceugniet Kay Cloud Vijoy Gaddipati Ray Haleblian Gabriela Hernandez Brandon Lee Jarratt Neelima Karanam Kaileen Kraemer Natt Mintrasak Osiris I. Pérez Ojeda Heather Pritchett Steven L. Seed Serge Sretschinsky Rebecca Vallera-Thompson Tony Chai Allen Corcorran Christopher Otto Gallagher Mark Hammel Jerry Huynh Sean D. Jenkins Kimberly W. Keech Kendall Litaker Megan E. Moore Teal Owyang Ricky Rieckenberg Lewis N. Siegel Abraham Franklin Tseng Assistant Technical Directors Christine Gerardi Laura Kwan Charlotte Zhu Sarah Tortorici Omation Animation Studio Crew Special Visual Effects and CGI Animation by San Clemente, California Production Coordinators Matte Painting Look / Dev Department Look / Dev Supervisor Dimitri Joannides Look Dev Artists Benjamin Barker Xiaoxia Paul Cheng Charlie Winter Modeling Lead Modeling Supervisors Greg Galliani Mike Montague Modelers Bruce Buckley Paul Ehreth Richard Lee Richard Pince Cesar Dacol, Jr. Paul Ghezzo Justin Marshall Justin Diamond Polet Harutnian Asako Miyamori Scott Stewart Character Modelers Michael Ash Marcos Kang Nick Loizides Malachi Bazan Eryn Katz Andrew Harlow David Liu T.J. Sullivan Rigging Rigging Supervisors Raffaele Scaduto-Mendola Annick Harmel-Tourneur Character Riggers Mike Dalzell Mengyang Lu Paul Waggonner Lane Daughtry Samuel “Andy” Moorer Chris Evans Javier Von Der Pahlen Aaron “Noodles” Walsman Rigging Testers Dawn Fujioka Kimberly Gilbert Lyndal Heathwood Texture Texture Supervisor Dimitri Joannides Lead Texture Artists Robert Cole Linda Kurgpöld Robert Rose Senior Texture Artist Steffen Sommer Texture Artists Leasa Epps Byung Gun Jung Craig Voigt Anna Gambal Jiyoung Lee Toph Gorham Lance Powell Niqui Wright Hair & Fur Hair & Fur Artists Floyd Bishop Katie Folsom Dyllan Lu Tad Catalano Soo Yuan Han C. Leonard Chang Chris Johnson Elliot Rosenstein Additional Technical Support Kim Aldis Layout Layout Leads Derrick Huckvale Jonathan Roybal Ryan Williams Layout Animators Ivaylo Anguelov Kimberly Gilbert Ira Owens Troylan Caro Juan Luna Sheldon Ramones Danny Taverna Dawn Fujioka Rick Moser Matthew Schmidt Animation Lead Animation Supervisor David Andrews Animation Supervisors Stephen Baker Richard Bazley T.J. Sullivan Todd Grimes Animators Todd Ammons Fred Cabral Krishnamurti Costa Bryce Erickson Tim Granberg Ivo Grigull Kenneth Huling Sarah LaPenna Calvin Le Duc Letia Lewis Victoria Livingstone Melik Malkasian Xavier Riffault Graham Silva Melissa Thompson Steve Bellin Raul Chavez Rylan Davies Michael Galbraith Hunter Grant Tom Gurney Thomas Judd Eric LaShelle Eric Lees Christian Liliedahl Daniel Loeb Neil Michka Cory Rogers Dane Stogner Eric Walls Joel Brinkerhoff Jeremy Collins Jamie Dawkins Bart Goldman John Griffith Soo Yuan Han Bruce Kuei Paola Lecler Mark Dale Levine Jean Lin John Luciano Derek Raymond Abel Salazer Teresa Swanson Jason Zirpolo Clean-Up Animation Clean-Up Supervisor Jourdan Biziou Clean-Up Animators Rafael Arce Jeremy Collins Jessica Hoogendyk Sarah LaPenna Jun Heon Oh Amanda Toperoff James “Andy” Beane Nicole Filiatrault Edward Kim Stephen Munoz Eric Oliver Antelmo Villarreal Ariel Bernardo David Hammer Jason Kruse Hoang Nguyen Selig Tobiason Stanley Seung Woo Background Animation / Performance Capture Background Animation Supervisor Alastair MacLeod Background Animators Michael Beal Brett Ineson Andre Medina Pablo Chavez Eric LaShelle Joe Clasen Chad Lichty Paul-Jozef “PJ” Macoy Torrevillas Effects Effects Supervisor Martin Lauzon Additional Effects Supervisors Chris Evans James Jiang Samuel Andy Moorer Steve Moore Effects Animators Malachi Bazan Glenn Curry Dax LaFleur Louis Lord Paul-Jozef “PJ” Macoy Torrevillas James Burke John Edwards Scott Lange Hans Payer Garilandy “Gorio” Vicuna Rick Collins Len Green Mengyang Lu Elliot Rosenstein Melanie Walchek Character Finaling Character Finalers Ivaylo Anguelov Dominic del Castillo Ryan Kirkwood Melissa Morris Adam Rote James Burke Ben Durkin Rachelle Mercado Shane Mulholland Selig Tobiason Janet Yang George Castro Enoch Ihde Asako Miyamori Ira Owens Antelmo Villarreal Lighting Lead Lighting Supervisor Connon Carey Lighting Supervisors Tacken Chae Sergei Volkov Francois Madere Sean Montgomery Charlie Winter Additional Lighting Supervision Robert Cole Robert Rose Lighters Becca Baldwin Ariel Bernardo Chad Carey Kathleen Cosby Lucas Granito Lawrence Huang Chris Jolly Jason Key William McCrate Ritchie Roberts Sumit Suri Jason Barlow Peter Boeykens Michael Clarke Kelly Fischer Mark Hamilton Daesun Hwang Simon Jones Asim Fida Khan Halim Negadi Jon Sadonsky Ellen Trinh Patrick Beauchamp Scott Campbell C. Leonard Chang Katie Folsom Jeremy Hardin Jeffrey J. Johnson David Jordan Ryan Kirkwood Victor Robert Steffen Sommer Ned Wilson Additional Lighters Lance Adcock Eryn Katz Mike Dalzell Nousha Emami Johann Quere Compositing Compositors Ivaylo Anguelov Kelly Fischer Ira Owens Jeffrey Arnold Enoch Ihde Joaquin Pecheur James Burke Mike Montague Freddie Vaziri Paint Artist Mary Poplin Programming / XSI Generalists Programmers Michael Beal Felix Gebhardt Jon Keto Andrew Ireland Technical Directors Steve Caron Jentzen Mooney Randall Dai Halim Negadi Aaron “Noodles” Walsman Chris Johnson Anthony Rossano Reel FX Animation Studios Crew Special Visual Effects and CGI Animation by Dallas, Texas Technical Direction Senior Technical Directors Walter Behrnes Brandon L. Harris Ryan Bland Tad Gielow Michael Jefferies Technical Directors Walter Behrnes Michael Jefferies Chun-Wei Lai Christopher Penny Gates Roberg-Clark Ryan Bland Logan Kelly Tatsuya Nakamura Todd Boyce Tony Fan Joseph Kiser Hiromi Ono Casey Johnson Ari Q. Patrick Modeling Modeling Supervisor Tom M. Jordan Modelers Tomi Dzurovski Tom Jordan Liz Paradis Kevin Taylor Matteo Ghezzi Sing Khamnouane Christian Smith Steve Hilbert Darko Mitev Nathan Smithson Ryan Trammell Rigging Riggers Eric Baker James Direen Daniel McCrummen Matthew R. Tucker Elena Boshkoska Steve Eger Ryan Porter Joshua Carey Ken Kanipe Jeff Smith Junze Zhou Additional Riggers Jenna Renard Kyle Wood Surfacing Surfacing Artists Kahi Aspelund Todd Harper Tyler Hunter Megan Schaffer Ronnie Bushaw Meg Higginbotham Casey Kreft Sara Simon Lauren Davis Hollan Holmes Meghann Robison Daniel Zinck Look Development Look Development Artists Chris Browne Jamie Huey Alan Chan Sara Simon Patrick Gray Francis Wu Layout Rough Layout Artists Tom Bruno Jr. Letia Lewis Monty Granito Kyoung Mi Park Daniel Zamora Christopher Leone Michael M. Walsh Set Dressing Lead Amy Chen Final Layout and Set Dressing Dallas Alan Dietrich Rod Douglas Greg Hulet Marisol Gladding Animation Animators Kent Alfred Bryon Caldwell Joseph Chong Don Dixon Shaun Freeman Tim Hatcher Kevin Herron Sheldon Kruger Matthias Lappe Mariano Lopez Dau Alexiss Dawn Memmott Mack Bo Ross Brooke Shay Alexander Snow Matt Thurman Vitor Vilela Paul Allen Heather Carpini Steve Cummings Sean Ermey Leon W. Gittens Randy Hayes Shawn Janik Amelia Kurth Robert Lazzarini Wesley Mandell Manu Menendez Jason Ryan Chase Shields Dorian Soto Miurika Valery Monica Aston Angelo Sta Catalina Nathan Dillow Robert Fox Andrew Gonzalez Kim Hazel Michelle Kelley Alexandre F. Kumpel Paulo Lombardi Sean McComber Dixie Pizani Ben Sanders Andrea Simonti Chris Street Darrell Vasquez Billy Ward Background Animators Nathan Dillow Brad Faucheux Naveen Z. Seyd Mack Bo Ross Character Effects Character Effects Artists Andrew Anderson Barbara Ellison Jenna Renard Chris Browne Patrick Gray Sneha Shukla Rachel Criscolo Sean Ryan McEwan Dright Wrightsell Crowds Lead Crowd/Fix Animator David B. Vallone Crowd/Fix Animators Chris Burnham Gerald Green Cody Childress Bill Jones Joree Dolin W. Scott Simmons Effects Lighting & Compositing Lighting Leads Tony Garza Jessica Hogan Garrett Moring Jeff Masters Compositing Lead Doug Hogan Senior Lighting and Compositing Artists Christopher Lee Fowler Elizabeth Hauser Hemme Peter McCord Keaton Kramer Lighting and Compositing Artists Alberto Beguerie Amanda Fujita Hilery Johnson Garrett Moring Sungman Pyun Kathleen Tran Sky Young Billy Burson III Daniel Guindi Bethany Lo Chadwick Orr Siddhant Satoskar Andrew Trask Tyler DeLisle Kyle Humphrey Randall Manning Esther Parobek Nick Shirsty Eduardo Velasquez Michael Zollinger Matte Painting Matte Painting Supervisor Ronn Brown Matte Painters Eric Chauvin Caroleen Green Eric Urquhart Technical Matte Painter Ryan Prestridge Render Wrangling Reel FX Management Technology Support Austin Allen Dennis McGrath Hector Barrera Sheri Hendon David Stewart Insight Development Kelly Redding Collin Redding Patrick Wilkin Facilities Support Tracy Aldridge Jason Caffey Sam Clark Sony Pictures Imageworks Crew Special Visual Effects and Animation by Culver City, California Visual Effects Producers Cyndi Ochs Maricel Pagulayan Mandy Tankenson Supervising Animators Alan Camilo Valerie Morrison Martin Esnaola Scotto Jeff Panko Robin George Philip Rudolph CG Supervisors Clara Chan Matt Hausman Michael Ford Karl Edward Herbst Jim McLean Dylan Gottlieb Cam Langs Modeling Character Modelers Christian Bouyer John Butiu Richard Suchy Luis Labrador Lead Environmental Modeler Alexander Whang Environmental Modelers David Emery Howard Muzika Marc Steinberg Steven Rheinfrank Character Setup Character Setup Technical Directors James Bancroft Fabrice Ceugniet Rick Grandy John Hood Brian H. Burks Joseph DiLallo Arthur Gregory Eugene Ilyoung Jeong Brian Thompson Kyudon Choi Keridan Elliott Joseph M. Harkins Omar Smith Layout Rough Layout Artists Chris Edwards Carlos Pedroza Harald Kraut Brian Pohl Hiroshi Mori Chris Poplin Final Layout Artists Michael Condro Dani Morrow Corey Hels Doug Moore Joseph Thomas Stereo Layout Artists Shane Bouthillier Jameson Schultz Layout Technical Directors David Blumenfeld Jack Cheng Ed Harmon Layout Production Assistant Megan Orosz Animation Animation Coordinators Paige Berezay Jack Finlin Jocelyne Ward Christina Takahashi Animators Ana Alvarado James Baker Jamaal Bradley James Chiang Luca Erbetta Derek Friesenborg Bill Haller Alan Hawkins Ethan Hurd Eric Lees Joe Mandia Matthew J. Munn Patrick Osborne Irene Parkins Tim Ranck Henry Sato Keith A. Sintay Bill Tessier Pepe Valencia Dan Wawrzaszek Alex Williams Cinzia Angelini Anders J.L. Beer Ben Catmull Jeff Croke Mark Farquhar Steven Pierre Gordon Dave Hardin Nicole Herr Jay Jackson Yueh Chih Eric Lin Kenn McDonald Joseph Oh Keith Paciello Brett Paton Sandra Ryan-Moran Brian Scott Chad Stewart Alex Tysowsky Roger Vizard Larry White Chris Williams John Wong Isabel Auphan Josh Beveridge Dominick Cecere James Crossley Kevin Freeman Luis Grane Steve Harwood Scott Holmes Cathy Jones Christopher Dennis Lindsay Gavin Moran Kevin O'Hara Sydney Padua Jayson Price Abel Salazar P. Kevin Scott David Stodolny Jeff Vacanti Michael C. Walling Alex Whitney Doug Williams Animation Production Assistant Joshua Fritchie Pipeline Pipeline Artists Luiz Philippe Peixoto Charles Schwartz Barros Moreira Gregory Torrn Benjamin Sakai Aslan Zamaev Pipeline Technical Directors Jiang Han Kate Nagy David Kenley Pallav Sharma Diana Lee Jean Tsai Lighting & Compositing Lighting Leads Clara Chan Nick Loy Bertrand Cordier Joosten Kuypers Cosku Turhan Compositing Leads Stuart Cripps Aaron Kupferman Colin Drobnis Anthony Kramer Orde Stevanoski Lighting and Compositing Coordinators Danielle DiMarco Barto Laura M. Meredith Dan Cortez Chrissy Habblett Jeff Wong Lighting and Compositing Artists Douglas Addy Bekah Baik Brooke Beane Jared Brient Jeff Chung Dennis Davis Amy Edwards Jason Gottlieb Daniel Hayes Chris Hung Dan Knight Kurt Lawson Sarah Moore James H. Park Laurie Powers John Sasaki Manuela Schmidt Ryan Smolarek Ryan Trippensee Christina Adia Wang Bob Wiatr Tyquane Wright Laide Agunbiade Al Bailey Jean-Paul Beaulieu Grady Campbell Cedar Connor Lisa Deaner Brian Fisher Brian Hanable Luke Heathcock Miku Kayama Dan Kruse Stephen Lunn Gautama Murcho Cara Paul Daniel Raffel David Wayne Satchwell Peter Sidoriak Sharmishtha Sohoni Wayne Vincenzi Susan Weeks Shane Christopher Wicklund Genevieve Yee Fernando Zorrilla Mike Ogun Alkan James Battersby Tatjana Bozinovski Jean Choi Mike Dalzell Caine Dickinson Toby Gaines Jerome S. Hartman Yuka Hosomi Farid Khadiri-Yazami Wing Kwok Lori C. Miller Vinh Nguyen Michael Porterfield Daniel Rubin Christian Schermerhorn Aaron Singer Daniel Sunwoo Nancey S. Wallis Matthew Thomas Wheeler Ned Wilson Teru Yoshida Effects Animation Effects Animators Tom Allen Dan Bodenstein Maria Giannakouros Ahmed Bahaa Hassan David Hipp Seunghyuk Kim Chris Messineo Christopher Dante Romano Charles Anderson Daniele Colajacomo Scott Giegler Matthew Hendershot Wayne Hollingsworth James Little Daniel Naulin Miles Todorof Jeff Wolverton Matthew Michael Benson Todd Dufour Mark Hamilton Matt Hightower Doug Ikeler Kevin Mannens Jongwon Pak Carolyn A. Uy Character Effects Character Effects Artists Kori Amacker Amandine Claude Jeff Martin Danny Breeze Christian Hinz Daniel Camp Janice Lew Nandan Avinash Phansalkar Matte Painting Matte Painters Ray Allen Gonzales Adil Mustafabekov Jerry L. Loveland Steve Matson Will Weston Look Development Look Development Artists Wai Mun Matthew Choy Christina Lum Amir Wahid Eleswy Uros Simic Jason Williams Christian Kuntz Joe Viola Texture Painters Ron Bushaw Sam Gebhardt Joe Dicesare Susan Kornfeld Stage & MoCap Tracking MoCap Trackers Demian Gordon Josh Ochoa Darin Andrew Velarde Production Production Assistants Jaclyn Erbacher Joy Liberatore Thomas Hannivan Trevor Lareau Zara Pokrandt Editorial Support Anik Seguin Visual Effects Accountants Vincent Johnson Ola Mota April Nagasawa Production Services Lead Production Services Technician John Rhoads Senior Production Services Technicians Colin Grey Jordon Phillips Zara Tooth Production Services Technicians Thomas Cosolito Shawn Kirsch Toby Abraham Rosen Lisa Curtis Zubair Lawrence Max Smythe Glenn Gannon Nathan Longest Dan Zimmer Development Group Software Leads Moti Cohen Cottalango Leon J. Robert Ray Sosh Mirsepassi Color Scientists Sean Cooper Jeremy Selan Kaz Tanaka Software Engineers Michael Ball Marc-Andre Davignon Junko V. Igarashi Robert Malikian Dhasarath Ravindranath Geo Snelling Dan Weston Christopher Burdorf Mark Fickett Lu Kondor Lucas Miller James Salter Andrea K. Solis Josh Wills Yueyue Zhang Francois Chardavoine David R. Gordon Dave Krieger Bruce Navsky Mathew Selby Ying Wei Production Management Marilyn Fausto Regaye M. Fulcher Suzanne Labrie Production Infrastructure Nikki Bell Dawn Guinta Suzanne Labrie Kathy Breen T.C. Harrison Ray Wong Regaye Fulcher Kristi Hufford Kathleen Woolery Training & Artist Development Samantha N. Brown Steven Prawat J.C. Cornwell Sande Scoredos Adriana Jaroszewicz Steven Vargas Artist Management Sharon Berlin Camille Eden Jennifer Guyer Ken Maruyama Dana Pettit-Vanhove Stan Szymanski Chantal Beck Bumgarner Anett Gough Rojo Chad Hellmuth Wendy Mashburn Rachael Phillips Aaron Tankenson Barry Weiss Jill S. Butler Stephanie Greco Tiffany Herrington Samantha Ofole-Prince Diane St. Clair Jillian Toohey Systems Engineering Head of Systems Stephen Kowalski Systems Managers Derrick MacPherson Mike Trujillo Stephen Winters Systems Engineers Nicholas Bali Jennifer Cranfill Bruce Dobrin Kevin Kim Michael Trujillo Hector D. Barrera Gerardo De La Cruz Stewart Hoffman Olin Kimberly Ken Williams Robert Brophy Surya Denduluri Ben Jacobe Dan Lake Scott Williams Systems Coordinator Joshua Perez Senior Management Debbie Denise Randy Lake Barry Weiss Sound Don Bluth Sound Animation and Skywalker Sound Crew Post Production Sound Services by A Division of Don Bluth Feature Animation New York City, New York and A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company Marin County, California Supervising Sound Designer Randy Thom Sound Designers Don Bluth Tom Myers Christopher Boyes Gary Rydstrom Gary Goldman Randy Thom Supervising Sound Editors David Acord Christopher Boyes Dennis Leonard Ethan van der Ryn Gwendolyn Yates Whittle Don Bluth Will Files Tom Myers Michael Silvers Gloria Borders Gary Goldman Gary Rydstrom Randy Thom Matthew Wood Re-Recording Mixers Don Bluth Gary Goldman Scott R. Lewis Gary A. Rizzo Christopher Scarabosio Jim Bolt Lora Hirschberg Tom Myers Gary Rydstrom Michael Semanick Randy Thom Christopher Boyes Tom Johnson Andy Nelson Dennis S. Sands Gary Summers Disney Digital Studio Services Crew Final Sound Mix and ADR Recorded at Burbank, California ADR Editors Cheryl Nardi Michael Silvers ADR Mixers Christine Craig Lee Harting Denise Whitfield Doc Kane Skywalker Sound Executive Staff Horta Editorial & Sound Crew Post Production Sound Editorial by Horta Editorial & Sound Hacienda Post Crew Additional Sound Design and Editorial by Hacienda Post Re-Recording Mixers Timothy J. Borquez Roy Braverman Eric Freeman Sound Effects Editors Eric Freeman Daisuke Sawa Jeff Hutchins Marc Mailand Tom Syslo Foley Artists Monette Becktold Richard Partlow For Regency Enterprises For Aardman Animations For Centropolis Entertainment For The Chernin Group For Valhalla Motion Pictures For Fox Searchlight Pictures For 20th Century Fox Creative Executives, Story Steve Blank Pablo Hidalgo Rayne Roberts Matt Martin Special Thanks to John Byrne Olivier Coipel Bob Layton Tony Isabella For Walt Disney Studios Don Bluth Studio Team Administration Seth van Booven Josh Saletnik Deirdre Warin Cherise Miller Aly Fidiam-Smith Kenya Randle Wendy Dale Tanzillo Christine Wilcock Archives & Exhibitions Sharon Dovas Maren A. Jones Liz Borges-Herzog Welburn Christine Freeman Brianne Moseley Lauren Gaylord Juliet Roth Melissa Woods Business Affairs & Legal Counsel Serena Dettman Brynn Mohagen Rachel Tharp Richard Guo Lara Lesieur Pendleton Katrina Henderson Elliot Simons Jody Weinberg Consumer Products, Interactive & Publishing Leila Chesloff Molly Glover Christopher Meeker Kim Ross Jenny Moussa Spring Shiho Tilley Deborah Cichocki Molly Jones Alexis Lombardi Nelson Rob Rowe Jen Tan Mandy Freund Stella Koh Jonathan Rodriguez Delilah Smith Scott Tilley Laura Uyeda Craft Services by Don Bluth Café Andrea Aleman Aaron Grimm Derrick Jones Craig Marshall Gerardo Osorio Alyssa Promessi Julio Quintero Nathaniel Smith Melissa Anderson Bayani Inclano Jennifer Johnston Constantino Martinez Timothy Palmer Vivian Rodriguez Helena Tunner Anjuli Bhattacharya Marylou Jaso Sara Kosuth Douglas Monsalud Alexander Pimwong Brittany Smith Darrell Valor Creative Content Trish Carney Lauren Goralski Erica Milsom Chelsea Walton Gairo Cuevas Christina F. Julian Jeremy Quist Sarah Dunham Tony Kaplan Brian Tanaka Jennifer Zaccaro Custom Animation Production Alan Barillaro Stephanie Brooke Hamilton Shawn Krause Claire Munzer Tim Pixton Julien Schreyer Brett Blake Mark C. Harris Samuel Lehmer James Ford Murphy Justin Ritter Marc Sondheimer Anthony Ho Wong Keith Cormier Rami Kasim Jeanette Penley Marker Kenny Pickett Jaime Roe Serena Warner Development Megan Alderson Mary Alice Drumm Jessica Kelly Jacob Combs Amy Ellenwood David Lally Shannon Wood Lauren Davidson Nicole Paradis Grindle Mia Stapleton Don Bluth University Judith Angulo Rachelle Federico Tia Wallace Kratter Kelley Choi David R. Haumann Heidi Rosenfelder Kathleen Cosby Joshua Hollander Jamie Woolf Facility Operations James Andereggen Erin Collins Butler Matt Gagnebin Edgar A. Ochoa Peter Schreiber Patty Bonfilio Michael Douglass, Jr. Jared Gonzales Kyle Roldan Bill Shea Marco Castellanos Darrin Fichera Hsiao Liu Matthew Sarubbi Brian Torres Finance Stephanie Pham Aganon Kristi Gamble Kentaro Hinoki Kheron Jones-Kassing Goril Lynghaug Rosana Neciuk Michelle Simons Annette Wang Megan Albert Valerie Hathaway Heather D.C. Jackson Kate Lardiere Kelsey Monken Karen Perry Shari Villarde Michelle Liu Chung Kristina Ruud-Hewitt Mark Joseph Michelle Lopez Kacy Naylor Mary Runyon Deana Walker Sue Williams Inclusion Strategies Alyssa del Vigna Tim Vigue Britta Wilson Marketing Britney Best Arik Ehle Cherie Hammond Angela Marie Mistretta Karen Paik Jay Ward Clayborn Welch Sarah Boggs Lisa Fletcher Jennifer Leigh King Desiree Mourad Silvia Palara Zena Weber Andy Dreyfus Adam Gates Sureena Mann Shannon Nicosia Kelsey Pighin Jesse Weglein Timothy Zohr Publicity Michael Agulnek Emily Sakamoto-Steidl Krissy Bailey Deborah Coleman Chris Wiggum RenderMan Development Marc Bannister Jonathan Brouillat Julian Fong Fran González García Sarah Hutchinson Philippe LePrince Jed Miller Trina M. Roy Jeffrey Varga Adrian Bell James Burgess Sarah Forcier David Hackett Andrew Kensler Max Liani Cliff Ramshaw Brenden Schubert Katrin Bratland Per Christensen Stephen Friedman Ian Hsieh Charlie Kilpatrick Mark Manca Brenton Rayner Jonathan Shade Wayne Wooten RenderMan Sales & Marketing David M. Laur Dylan Sisson Leif Pedersen Carly Riley Wendy Wirthlin Safety & Security John Bennett Richard Cogger Armando Gutierrez Gonzalez Aaron Matias Marlon Castro Adrian Rico-Galvez Richard Kirk Rod Pearson Joni Superticioso Paul Chideya Carolina Gaskin Mlinzi Majigiza Isaiah Clark-Sanders Software Research & Development Design & Engineering Leadership Ryan Bujnowicz Dirk van Gelder Florian Hecht Steve Lavietes Jack Paulus Sarah Shen Joachim de Deken Sebastian Grassia Christophe Hery Josh Minor Michael Rice Pol Jeremias-Vila Florian Zitzelsberger George Elkoura F. Thomas Hahn Hayley Iben Cory Omand Susan Salituro Adam Woodbury Management Alicea Lin Engquist David Sokolosky Sue Maatouk Kalache Jessica Tran David Wehr Jilliene Tongson Paras John Warren Assets & Infrastructure Iván Mauricio Calderón Matt Johnson Edward Luong Freeson Wang Steven Dao Shahbaz Khan Eliot Smyrl Nathan Waters McKay Farley Kyle Lovrien Rachel Strickler Jack Zhao Core Engineering Raja Bala Jason Kim Florian Sauer Sunya Boonyatera John Loy Kevin Sun David G. Yu Tom Cachouis Alex Mohr Matthew Williams Presto Animation System Matthew Alsup Juei Chang Stephen Gustafson Heegun Lee Gary Monheit Witawat Bik Rungjiratananon Jim Atkinson Tim Condon Mark Hessler Dan McGarry Duc Manh Nguyen Andrew Butts Matthias Goerner Venkateswaran Krishna Deneb Meketa Corey Revilla Burton Siu Production Software David Baraff Gates Roberg-Clark Peter Nye Philip Floetotto Research Tom Duff Theodore Kim Kurt Fleischer Fernando de Goes Mark Meyer Shading, Lighting, FX & Rendering Allison Bianchi Max Gilbert Daniel McCoy Shawn Neely Chris Schoeneman Chad Williams Wendy Chen Joshua Jenny Joao Montenegro Jeremy Newlin Ryusuke Villemin Magnus Wrenninge Gregory Finch Doug Letterman David Munier Kees Rijnen Emily Weihrich Richard Yoshioka Story & Editorial Julian Y.C. Chen Phred Lender Stephan Steinbach Stefan Schulze Systems Technical Leads Dale Bewley Josh Grant David Nahman-Ramos David Sotnick Lars R. Damerow Thomas Indermaur Wil Phan Grant Gatzke Chris Lasell Peter Plackowski Christopher C. Walker Management Joel Bruck Alisa Gilden May Pon Tyler Fazakerley Matthew Muhili Lindahl Laura Savidge Jason Watkins Joseph Frost Anne Pia M.T. Silvia Engineering & Support Administration & Operations Wesley Callow Teresa Conaty Jane Murphy Ling Hsu Animation Support Rain Angeles John Henry Frankenhauser Patrick Angell Henry Chau Ian Westcott Asset Administrators Tiffany Reno Fung Susanne Rublein Shawn Zhou Backups Jonathan Hadden Jose Richard Ignacio Bob Morgan Data Management Adam Fuchs Wendy Heffner Heidi Stettner Mac & Windows Tlaloc Alvarez Nic Bishop Dan Hoffman Kristoffer Landes Vanna Beepat J. Darion Cuevas Peter Kaldis Leslie Law Jessica Snipes Dan Berman Aurica Hayes Cory Ander Knox Terry Lee Moseley Media Systems Chris Collins Edgar Quiñones Warren Latimer Steven Ricks Candace Magaña Jessica Wan Post Production Engineering Mike H. Mahony Félix O. Santiago Render Pipeline Niño Ellington Eric Peden Matt Elser Yun Lien Rosie Wacha Storage Eric Bermender Bryan Bird Peter Ward Andy Thomas Telecom Michael Stewart Johnson Mark Pananganan UNIX Mark Fernandez Samuel Le Robert Hamrick Aaron Russo Nelson Charles Sochin Shawn Hovis Sette Siu Web Development Collin Allen Christine Jones Darla Lovrin Joanna Laurent Talent Strategy & Operations Tricia Andres Diana Mercurio Cunanan Courtney Dingel Sara Geimer Jennylyn Mercado Huynh Rona Francisco Li Lizzy Parker Maggie M. Randriamamonjy Crystal Toures Ball Mariana DeNight Peggy Dollaghan Graham Gibson Sara Lo Knodell Marcos Navarrete Nicole Renee Pellerin Beth Sasseen Megg Vollmer Jose Saavedra-Cabrera Kim Diaz Edwin Fabian Sara Hanlan Erin McGarry Krueger Alisson Parker Rebecca Pigg Addielyn Thurston Theme Parks Anthony A. Apodaca Roger Gould Donna Quattropani Keri Cicolani Heidi Holman Krista Sheffler Carol Wang Liz Gazzano Steve Mason Tasha Sounart Production Babies Aitan Athena Ciarán Emi Ilaria Luca Mateo Rayne Alanis Ava Cyrus Francis Keely Lucas Nara Stella Amelie Avani Dylan Graham Kieran Lyla Nina Theodore Annika Benjamin Elena Greta Leo G. McaKellan Paige Thorin Atalie Boston Elijah Gus Leo S. Marco Jr. Parker William Special Thanks 20th Century Fox Animation Blue Sky Studios The Coca-Cola Company DreamWorks Animation Illumination Entertainment Jay Leno Marvel Studios Nickelodeon Animation Studio Silly Puppy, LLC Walmart Warner Bros. Animation Animal Logic California Institute of the Arts Digital Domain Duncan Studio Industrial Light & Magic Leonard Maltin Monster Beverage Corporation Pixar Animation Studios Sony Pictures Animation Walt Disney Animation Studios Warner Bros. Feature Animation Jerry Beck Cartoon Network Studios The Disney and Pixar Story Trust Gracie Films Glen Keane Rob Marshall Netflix Planet Hollywood Studio Ghibli Warner Animation Group Wells Fargo Animation Special Thanks Andrew Adamson Mark Andrews Noah Baumbach Paul Briggs Ron Clements Josh Cooley Pete Docter David Feiss Byron Howard Bill Kroyer Jennifer Lee Angus MacLane Michael McCullers Chris Miller Hayao Miyazaki John Musker Dan Povenmire Chris Sanders Peter Sohn Christina Steinberg Guillermo del Toro Dean Wellins Chris Williams Darla Anderson Michael Arndt Kristine Belson Chris Buck Melissa Cobb Ronnie del Carmen Lauren Faust Don Hahn Vicky Jenson Brian Larsen David Lindsay-Abaire Lauren MacMullan Tom McGrath Rob Minkoff Rich Moore Jennifer Yuh Nelson Steve Purcell Dan Scanlon David Soren Paul Tibbit Lee Unkrich Simon Wells Richard Williams Raymond Zibach Stephen Anderson Bonnie Arnold Brad Bird Jared Bush Mary Coleman Kevin Deters Brian Fee Stephen Hillenburg Phil Johnston John Lasseter Phil Lord Craig McCracken Chris Meledandri Mike Mitchell Joe Murray Bob Peterson Anthony and Joe Russo David Silverman Andrew Stanton Gary Trousdale Chris Wedge Stevie Wermers-Skelton Kirk Wise Don Bluth Senior Creative Team Brad Bird Josh Cooley Brian Fee Angus MacLane Steve Purcell Peter Sohn Enrico Casarosa Ronnie del Carmen Mike Jones Adrian Molina Dan Scanlon Andrew Stanton Mary Coleman Pete Docter Brian Larsen Bob Peterson Domee Shi Lee Unkrich Don Bluth Production Department Heads Andrew Beall Gillian Libbert-Duncan Nancy Howard Colin Bohrer Sally Garbarini Lee Rasé Pamela Darrow Sarah Jo Helton Jenni Tsoi Don Bluth Senior Technology Team John Kirkman Steve May Guido Quaroni Don Bluth Senior Leadership Team Ed Catmull Jim Kennedy Katherine Sarafian Lindsey Collins Thomas Porter Jonathan Garson Jonas Rivera Jim Morris, VES Music of the Original Motion Picture Soundtrack and Score Album Available on Cassette and Compact Disc from and Exclusive The Banana Splits Merchandise Available at and Video Games Available from and The Banana Splits Books Available wherever books are sold from and Mixed & Recorded in a THX Certified Theater Converged Infrastructure, Cloud Services, and Information Technology Security Provided by Filmmaking and Animation Enabled by Workstations, Displays, and Print Solutions from Hewlett-Packard Don Bluth Digital Animation's Preferred Technology Provider Processors and Software Engineering Services Provided by Intel Corporation Don Bluth Digital Animation's Preferred Technology Provider Computer Workstations Provided by Network-Enabled Storage Systems Provided by Animation and Modeling Software Provided by 3D Visual Effects, Compositing and Simulation Software Provided by 2D Visual Effects Animation Provided by Video Editing Software Provided by Audio Editing Software Provided by CGI Rendering Software Provided by Color by Technicolor® Domestic Prints by Deluxe® International Prints by Technicolor® No. 52302 No animals were harmed or injured during the production of this motion picture. Banana Splits, The Bluey and Rosy Show, Family Guy, The Simpsons, CartoonMania, and all related titles, logos, characters and elements are trademarks of Silly Puppy, LLC., Hanna-Barbera and Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation. © 2019 Disney Enterprises, Inc., Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation, Regency Entertainment (USA), Inc., Don Bluth Feature Animation, Fox Animation Studios and Aardman Animations Limited in the U.S. only. © 2019 Disney Enterprises, Inc., Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation, Monarchy Enterprises S.A.R.L., Don Bluth Feature Animation, Fox Animation Studios and Aardman Animations Limited in all other territories. Disney Enterprises, Inc., Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation, Regency Entertainment (USA), Inc., Monarchy Enterprises S.A.R.L., Don Bluth Feature Animation, Fox Animation Studios and Aardman Animations Limited are the authors of this motion picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. Regency and Regency's “R” logo are registered trademarks of Monarchy Enterprises S.A.R.L. For the purposes of United Kingdom copyright, Disney Enterprises, Inc. was the owner of the copyright in this film immediately after it was made. The events, characters, and firms depicted in this photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or to actual events or firms, is purely coincidental. Ownership of this motion picture is protected by copyright and other applicable laws. Any unauthorized duplication, distribution, or exhibition of this motion picture could result in criminal prosecution as well as civil liability. Closing Logos Created and Produced at Don Bluth Feature Animation New York City, New York and Fox Animation Studios Phoenix, Arizona Distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Quality assurance services for the release of The Banana Splits were provided by the THX Theater Alignment Program. If you experienced any conditions that detracted from the theatrical presentation of the film, please call 1-800-PHONE-THX or visit http://www.thx.com on the World Wide Web Category:Credits